Alyssa Lies
by DOSrip
Summary: One-Shot, Song-fic I wrote quickly. Still have writers block on the other stories I'm working on.


Special Agent Seeley Booth walked up through the other parents until he saw the kids he was looking for. He waved to get their attention. Soon he was joined by two very talkitive seven year olds and a very sad looking tweleve year old.

"What's wrong Park?" Booth asked looking down at his son.

"I got a 'B' on my science test. But Mom helped me study for it." Parker Booth said showing his Father the science test.

"None of us care that it's a 'B' or a 'C', as long as you did your best." Booth said; talking about himself, his wife, and his ex.

"I did, but I studied so hard for it and I only got a 'B'." Parker said as he took the test back and headed for the FBI issued SUV.

The twins pulled Booth's attention back to them, rather then Parker, as they asked at the same time, "Did Mommy and Daddy send you to pick us up?"

Booth smiled down and nodded as he asked, "How was your spelling test?"

Taylor 'Tay' Hodgins held up her test and said, "I got an 'A' plus."

Tyler 'Ty' Hodgins glared at his twin sister before saying, "I did good to. Just because mine was just an 'A' doesn't mean I didn't do good."

Booth looked at both tests then said, "Yep just missed a letter here and here. Why don't you two go to the car, I'm going to get Rae."

"Okay!" They answered at the same time then spent the whole short walk to the car arrguing about the other coping what they said.

Booth laughed and turned around to look for his daughter, but when he didn't see her he moved closer to the school hoping she was in one of the big groups of kids that were gathered their.

_**My little girl met a new friend  
Just the other day  
On the playground at school  
Between the tires and the swings  
But she came home with tear-filled eyes  
And she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa Lies"**_

All of a sudden Rahne 'Rae' Booth popped up next to her Father and with tear-filled eyes said, "Daddy, Alyssa lies."

Booth looked at his daughter, wondering who she was talking about before remembering Alyssa was the little girl Rahne had met just the other day. She had come home that day excited about her new friend that she had met between the tires and the swings.

Booth and Rahne started towards the SUV.

_**I just brushed it off at first  
Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
Or the things she had seen  
I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me  
And she said**_

Booth knew he was brushing off what Rahne had said, but he just didn't realize that she had been hurt. He didn't know the things she had seen. But then a thought hit him and he stopped just before reaching the SUV, not ready for the answer he was about to get.

"You can tell me anything Rae." Booth said.

_**Alyssa Lies  
To the classroom  
Alyssa lies  
Everyday at school  
Alyssa lies  
To the teacher  
As she tries to cover every bruise**_

"Alyssa lies to the classroom. Alyssa lies everyday at school. Alyssa lies to the teacher as she tries to cover every bruise." Rahne said.

Booth looked around to see that the children and parents were all leaving. He didn't see who he had been introduced to the other morning. The little girl he had thought looked to small to be in the same class as Rahne, Taylor, and Tyler.

_**My little girl laid her head down  
That night to go to sleep  
As I stepped out the room I heard her say  
A prayer so soft and sweet  
God bless my mom and my dad  
And my new friend Alyssa  
oh I know she needs you bad**_

That night after tucking Rahne in, Booth stepped out of the room. He checked on Parker quickly before comeing back out. As he passed Rahne's room he heard her say something so he stopped to listen.

"God bless Mommy, Daddy, Parker, and Rebecca. And don't forget to bless Alyssa, oh I know she needs you bad." Rahne said in a soft voice.

_**Alyssa Lies  
To the classroom  
Alyssa lies  
Everyday at school  
Alyssa lies  
To the teacher  
As she tries to cover every bruise**_

Rahne added, "Alyssa lies to the classroom. Alyssa lies everyday at school. Alyssa lies to the teacher, as she tried to cover every bruise."

Booth was joined by his wife as Rahne said this. Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan gasped when she heard this.

_**I had the worst night of sleep in years  
As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew exactly what I had to do  
But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news**_

Booth had the worst night of sleep in years. He watched as Brennan tossed and turned as she to had a bad night. They were both thinking of ways to calm Rahne's fears. Then it was as if a light bulb went off in Booth's head, he knew what he'd do.

Monday came and Booth was dropping Parker and Rahne off when he heard the whispers of the other parents.

_**My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
The lump in my throat grew bigger  
With every question that she asked  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today**_

Rahne looked up after she saw the group of people and asked, "Daddy why does everybody look so sad?"

The lump in his throat grew bigger as she asked more questions when he didn't answer the first. Booth felt tears run down his face and he knew that he'd have to tell her.

Getting down to her level he told Rahne, "Alyssa won't be in school today."

Rahne looked confused then looked around for the friend she had prayed for, hoping her Father was wrong.

_**'Cause She doesn't lie  
In the classroom  
She doesn't lie  
Anymore at school  
Alyssa lies  
With Jesus  
Because there's nothing anyone would do**_

"Alyssa doesn't lie in the classroom. She doesn't lie anymore at school. Alyssa lies with Jesus, because there's nothing anyone would do." Booth said softly.

Rahne looked around to see her older brother crying. Out of the cornner of her eyes she caught her friends, Taylor and Tyler, crying as well. Tears started to form in her brown eyes.

_**Tears filled my eyes  
When my little girl asked me why  
Alyssa lies  
oh Daddy,oh daddy, tell me why  
Alyssa lies**_

Tears filled Booth's eyes when Rahne asked him, "Why does Alyssa lie?"

Booth didn't know how to answer so he stayed quiet and was helpless as Rahne cried. He pulled her to him, hugging her close.

"Oh Daddy, oh Daddy, tell me why Alyssa lies." Rahne chocked out through her tears.

Booth looked over at his son who was crying. Then he let his eyes wonder to his wife's best friend, Angela Montenegro-Hodgins, who was hugging her children as they cried. He knew it would be diffecult but Rahne would some day understand why Alyssa lied.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones; I do own Rahne 'Rae' Booth, Taylor 'Tay' Hodgins, and Tyler 'Ty' Hodgins. I also do not own the song, "Alyssa Lies". 


End file.
